1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interfaces for computer-implemented systems, and in particular, to a palette-based graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of graphical user interfaces is well known in the art. Most computer programs use a graphical user interface (GUI) to display a graphical representation of various electronic documents, images, text, etc.
Some programs provide palettes that help users create documents, images, text, etc., wherein these palettes contain tools, controls, functions, objects or other elements. However, most programs only provide limited functionality for using palettes. Typically, a palette can be customized by a user in only limited ways. Consequently, palettes and their contents may not be easily accessible to the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved palette-based graphical user interface. Specifically, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for customizing palettes to make them more useable.